A light-emitting device includes a substrate provided with terminals, wirings, and the like, and at least one light-emitting element mounted on the substrate. The light-emitting element is bonded to the substrate with a bonding material interposed therebetween, and sealed with a resin or the like. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-118293 discloses a light-emitting device including a light-emitting element having a semiconductor layer on a substrate, and a light-transmitting mold member having a fluorescent material and surrounding the surface of the light-emitting element.
In consideration of, for example, a case where the light-emitting device is used in a vehicular lamp, it is preferable that the light-emitting device operates stably even under various harsh environments. For example, it is preferable that the light-emitting element and the mounting substrate are reliably bonded to ensure sufficient mechanical strength of the entire device. Further, for example, it is preferable that the light-emitting element and the wiring on the substrate are reliably electrically connected with each other with certainty, and short-circuiting between the terminals, poor electric conduction, and the like are reliably prevented. Further, for example, in consideration of supplying adequate and sufficient light to a desired region, it is preferable that the light-emitting device has high light extraction efficiency and a capability of providing desired light distribution properties.